The Ghost Of You
by My sleepy weeping willow
Summary: He was a ghost, and she didn't believe in ghosts. rated T for safety
1. He is a ghost

_Everything hurts_

She opened her eyes and blinked a couple times to clear her blurry vision. Her eyes started to water from all the dirt and smoke around her. Her lungs filled up with the grey thick smoke and she started coughing. Her mouth felt extremely dry and her throat started to hurt from all the coughing. She started crawling out the upside down car but only cried out in agony at the shooting rays of pain running up and down her leg. She looked down saw it was bent in an unnatural way. Her once blue jeans where ripped and exposed a a deep cut running from her foot to knee. She looked over to the driver seat of the upside down car and put her hand over her mouth to stop the scream from escaping her lips.

What was once her best friend Henry was now a bleeding dead corpse. His head was rolled back exposing his neck and blood was running down mouth. A small black knife was pierced in his neck. His brown eyes were cold and dead. Her hands started to shake and she started kicking the car seat off her. The impact of the crash was so big even the seat belt couldn't hold her down. She ended up being tossed around like salad. She felt something warm running down her forehead and reached her hand up to feel it. She brought her hand down and saw it smeared with red. She felt her head start pounding her skull signaling a future headache. She had to get out of there.

When she tried moving her leg again this time she screamed bloody murder. everything went white for a moment and her vision started started getting blurry again. The pain was to much. Everything hurt. She looked out the now broken and cracked window saw a black figure emerging from the grey smoke. She soon realized with horror that it was walking over to her with a menacing fast stride. When he came closer she whimpered as she recognized who he was.

She heard things about him. Ever since his infamous appearance that's all she would hear about when she stopped by shield headquarters. He was a ghost. He was the type that you stop, not save. People who face him never live to tell the tale. otherwise, she had never heard of this ghost. Didn't even know how "the ghost" looked like. So she didn't care much about it, until now. Yet the overwhelming feeling of dread, fear, and pain were the last thing she was aware of before everything went black.

* * *

**Please favorite, and follow :). Reviews are greatly appreciated!m**

** - Lucy 3**


	2. Help?

When she finally opened her tired blue eyes she was met with darkness. She sat up on what seemed to be a bed and looked around. She blinked a couple of times until her eyes started to adjust and she could see somewhat in the dark. It was a small room with a small wooden desk and a black computer on top of it on the other side of the bed. In between the desk and bed was a window with the blinds closed. She got up on her knees s, still on the bed, to open the blinds when She looked by the door and saw a chair. Her mouth went dry and her heart started pounding so loud in her ears she thought she was gonna go deaf.

On the chair was a dark figure hidden in the shadow of the the small amount of light that peaked through the space of the blinds. But even with the minimum light she could see a pair of blue piercing eyes staring at her. She started scrambling backwards on the bed until her shaking back hit the wall against the bed when the figure started moving towards her the second her eyes landed on him. She could tell it was a him by the masculine body. Even from afar it was easy to see the man was well built. When he reached the corner of the bed he stayed there watching her. Looking. Observing. Whatever it was she didn't like being watched by this random, possibly dangerous, man.

Her head started pounding and she remembered her Injured leg. She so wanted to look but she couldn't look away from those glaring eyes. After some moment she just had enough of the deafening silence and his gaze and finally worked the courage to speak up. It was getting hard to breath but she took deep breaths and opened her mouth

"If you are gonna kill me, which I hope you don't, I only ask that you do it fast"

She squeezed her eyes closed and clenched her fists and waited for the impact of a bullet or knife or whatever. But nothing came. She opened one eye and looked at him. He was still standing at the edge of the bed. She opened the other and and stared at him. Obviously, he tends to kill me slowly she thought to herself. Her leg started to hurt again and she bit her lip to prevent the whimper escaping her lips.

He started walking closer to her and she pressed her back against the wall until her shoulders and back hurt hoping she would disappear in it. He kneeled down next to the bed and that's when she got a better view of him. Well, mostly just those blue eyes. They're beautiful, she thought but quickly scolded herself for thinking that about her soon to be murderer. His eyes where empty and soulless yet they showed so much emotion of sorrow, hurt, and sadness. They where a very pretty shade of blue reminded her of the sea. How could a simple pair of eyes do that. Display that emotion yet at the same time look empty and lost. Besides that she could tell he had long dark hair that barely reached his shoulders and wrinkled old clothes.

She could feel her leg start and took a quick glance to it. It looked bandaged and put in back in place her ripped jeans showed that her wound opened up again when she was crawling backwards. It was bleeding and dripping down her leg. He didn't seem to notice and continued to look at her. After another round of dead silence he finally opened his mouth to speak. The next words he spoke blew her mind away and possibly changed everything in her life forever.

"Help me" he said with a deep husky voice filled with sorrow.

That was the last thing she heard before she passed out again.


	3. Wasn't thinking

It was the the feeling of someone pounding her head against a wall that woke her up once more from her "slumber". She groaned and pressed her palm on her forehead. She sat up and looked around her surroundings. It came back to her and she remembered where she was. This time the small room looked brighter because the white blinds were open letting the bright sun seep through.

Even if she remembered where she was, she still didn't know where she was. She looked over to the desk with the black laptop and thought. She decided to look at what information she could get and then make a run for it. She swung her legs of the bed and tried to get up. But as soon as she stood up she went crumbling down.

It took everything for the scream in her throat not to come out. Her right leg felt like it was burning. It went away slowly but painfully. Her leg was wrapped in bandages and those bandages where smeared in blood. Her blood. Knowing that there was no time and the strange possibly dangerous man would come in any second.

She started dragging her body across the floor of the small room. She climbed up the chair and sat down. Her fingers shook as she opened the laptop and booted it up. She immediately noticed it was a new laptop. She sighed realizing it won't help her research if she doesn't have anything to research about. But that didn't bring her down.

Opening an internet browser she started her work. She remembered she was on her way to the her apartment with Henry when the attack happened. And the last thing she remembered was the man walking to her. Thinking it smart, she typed the name of the street she was on and added attack. Hitting the search button, she hoped for the best. In a second thousands of articles and websites appeared. She exhaled the air she didn't realize was holding in.

After a couple minutes of researching her breathing started getting ragged. Her leg started hurting and the other started falling asleep.

All that came up were pictures, videos, and people blogging about the event. One video coughs her attention though. It showed him walking towards a black car that was upside down. She could make out two figures and she soon realized it was her and her once friend Henry. The video than was cut off.

Suddenly all the articles and websites started to disappear with a blink of an eye. She started to to press buttons and click on articles but nothing worked. It was as if the event never happened.

She sighed and leaned back on the chair and out her hands through her auburn waves. She felt her chest tighten and her eyes started to water when she thought of Henry. He was her best friend at shield. One minute he was telling her jokes and making her laugh till her eyes started watering. And the next they were upside down and he had a knife impaled in his neck.

One if her fondest memories where when she first met Henry. She remembered it like it was yesterday. She was fresh out of college and it was her first day working at shield. Her specialty was working with technology, like computers. Her father worked for shield in the days of her youth. He was favorited by shield for his specialty in computers like her. He could hack just about anything. And because of that he knew more then he should have.

But someone didn't like how much he knew because one day, he never came back home. They never found out who killed him. She was only twelve years old. She vowed to take his place and become just as smart. And she did. She become shields "most valuable player" who works at home.

As she walked in shield she realized she had no clue where to go. Her father never let work mix with family. He would say it was to risky and dangerous. She tried to make herself not look like a fool and walked around trying to make it look like she belonged even though she had no idea what to do. She had her badge and everything but she was like a kid who lost his mom at the mall. When she turned a corner she accidentally bumped into a man and spilled his coffee. She was humiliated.

_"Oh no! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"_

_She started started wiping his suit with a now brown handkerchief that she had in a pocket of her pantsuit. She could feel her cheeks start to heat up profusely._

_She looked up and saw he had an amused look on his handsome face. His soft brown eyes looked kind and they twinkled with laughter that he managed to keep in. _

_Yes, the coffee burned a bit, but he could barely notice the pain when an attractive new girl ,whose face was redder then a tomato, was wiping his chest with a handkerchief. _

_She looked at him confused as to why he wasn't mad that she spilled his coffee everywhere. _

_"You must be new here" he said with a kind voice._

_"Um, yes actually. How could you tell?" She asked. _

_He let out a small laugh and she started getting a little annoyed_

_"I don't know if you noticed, but there are cameras everywhere and you have been walking around aimlessly for the past twenty minutes"_

_He smirked at the way she started blushing even harder behind her black rimmed glasses _

_"Oh god, did I really make that much of a fool of myself! Your right, I have no idea where to go" she let out a small laugh and looked at him apologetically._

_"Well, first of all your gonna buy me a new shirt, then I'll introduce you to Director Fury, and then I'm going to take you out to coffee to make up for the one that's spilled all over me" he said with a smirk. He watched as her face twisted into a million different faces before she smiled up at him and said "thank you" _

During the coffee they talked and laughed. Soon, they became quick friends. She liked the way he made her laugh even in her toughest times. He liked the way she laughed. After Shield supposedly crumbled down, they decided to take a road trip and go where the road took them. But plans change and what was left of Henry where memories.

She wiped away the tears that were threatening to spill at the corners of her eyes and realized she wasn't wearing her glasses. She groaned and closed her eyes thinking they probably fell off during the crash. Her extra pair were in her purse and she didn't have it. She pinched the bridge of her nose feeling an upcoming headache.

She looked at the window of the small dark bedroom and knew she had to get out of there. She didn't want to end up like her dad and die at a young age. She decided to write an email to another friend from shield saying shed may or may not have been kidnapped by the winter soldier an to contact Director Fury for help. Then she was going to slip her way out of there

Just as she was about to hit send a metal hand came out from behind her and slapped the laptop shut. She screamed and turned around to see the metal hand connect with a body and a very angry face. His blue eyes looked stormy and furious. His mouth was twisted in a frown. In the daylight she could see him clearly and perfectly. She was right, he was very attractive. He could do without the hair, stubble, and clothes though she thought to herself.

He held his murderous glare at her and she knew she had to do something quick before she was killed. The only thing that came up to her mind was to run. Which she did. She made a run for it. She didn't even reach the door before she was grabbed by her color and yanked back onto the bed. Her right leg screamed in pain and she gasped at the speed he did it.

Terrified wasn't even close to how scared she was at the moment. Working for shield, it was a requirement to learn how to fight for self defense. But her mind went blind with fear. His mind went blind with anger and frustration. and also at the moment he was trying to fight an inner battle with himself. He willed the winter soldier from not lashing out to the young woman.

"Who are you" she whispered her voice quivering slightly with fear. She hated it. She hated showing weakness. To show weakness was the worst thing to do she thought. When you show weakness like crying it made you look weak and pathetic to those stronger than you. Al least that's what she thought. She needed to be calm cool and collected

He felt like screaming. At her, at himself, at hydra, at the man on the bridge, at everything. "Who I am is no concern to you" he responded. She scoffed and and glared at him. "If you wish to remain anonymous that can you at least tell me why you're keeping me hostage, because I have better things to do" she spat back to him.

"I already told you" he said. His face remained the same. "I need your help" she would have laughed hysterically at his face if it wasn't for his frightening aurora, metal hand, and the small bit of sadness in his voice. She considered this for a moment and asked "why, why do you need my help" she stared at him and he glared back. Why did he need her help he though to himself. He had always been good enough by himself for the past years. Receive a mission, and complete it.

But that was the winter soldier. He didn't want to be the Winter Soldier anymore. He wanted to be who he before He was turned to a monster. Not now. And he realized that he needed her help. Not the Winter Soldier. "I want you to help me find out who I was before... I..." He stalled a bit and toke a quick deep breath. "Before I became the Winter Soldier" he said. She was a bit surprised at the amount of hate and loath he said Winter Soldier.

"But why me" she said. There was nothing special about her. Ya sure maybe she was Shields most valuable worker. With her amazing computer and physiological talents and being the daughter of Agent William Donavan they were happy to take her in. But seriously, nothing special. Instead of partying or going out on dates she spent her days completing work and eating popcorn while watching netflix. That earned her a couple pounds. But not enough to make her heavy. She did manage to lose them when she decided to go to the gym at Shield Headquarters in her extra free time. She was always a bit on the "curvy side". Her mother would tell her that all the time. "Why don't you wear that nice white sundress I got you! It makes your curves stand out more on the good side, and it makes your beautiful blue eyes vibrant"her mother would say. she would just sigh and shake her head and wear her usual jeans and t-shirt.

"I heard... I know you are good with that kind of stuff" he scratched the back of his neck. "What was that supposed to means" she thought to herself. She gave him a confused look which made him more frustrated. He figured things quick, fast, and easily. So why couldn't she! All those talents he knows about her yet he can't find a single one.

He soon realized what a horrible idea this was. He didn't think the whole plan through. Nobody could help him. No one. He was lost in the dark forest of his mid and he didn't have a way out. She could not help him. She must die then. There was no way out. If he let her go she would go and rant him out. Then Hydra would find him and do the horrible unthinkable things they did to him again. If he kept her hostage they she would just a a burden to him.

He walked out the small room for a moment. She got up from the bed and started walking slowly to the door. Just as she was about to ouch the door open a bit he came back. She gasped and stumbled back a bit. His beautiful blue eyes looked sad and guilty. "I'm sorry" he said softly. She was confused. "Sorry? What do you mean"

She soon realized the second when she was face to face with a small black gun pointed to her. She gasped and walked backwards. "What are you doing!" She screamed to the man with he gun pointed at her. "I made a mistake" he said. Her back was soon against the small window. She felt as if though she couldn't breath. "I thought you wanted my help!" She yelled at him. "I thought so to" he said. His face was soon covered by a blank mask but his eyes betrayed him. "I thought so to" he whispered softlyrics again.

Finger on the trigger he looked at her. He really looked at her. He realized that she was actually very pretty. Her wavy auburn hair just reached her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes where beautiful but showed fear and confusion. her body was shapily and curvy. her curves where nice and enticing. Not to much and not to little. Maybe in another life he thought to himself.

Just as he was about to pull the trigger they heard someone pounding the front door.

"Open this door right now or you will force us to take it down" a voice yelled. What the hell? He thought to himself. He stood there paralyzed, looking behind his shoulder to the front door. She took the opportunity to run grab the wooden chair and smash it on his upper back. The man went crumbling down just as a group of people dressed in uniforms barged thought the front door of what she know knew was a motel. She recod ised them as ex- agents of sheild

They went to her and tried talking to her. She said nothing. "I guess the email did send after all" she whispered softly to herself. They asked her to repeat herself. She ignored them. Fatigue took over her body. She was suddenly tired. And hungry.

She stared at the man on the floor.

She watched them pick him up.

She watched them take him out the door,

She watched them take him away,

She should have been happy and relieved from being killed

She should have been thanking them

Yet, she felt a deep sadness take over her.

* * *

**I just wanted to apologize for taking so long to update! I was out of town for a week and then I had marching band practice all day last week. Again, I'm really really sorry. I'll try to update as soon as I can but I will be bust because school starts this week. I just wanted to say this is sort of an AU. I'm still not sure yet.**

**and also, sorry for all the grammar errors! I tried to fix all the ones I saw :)**

**Please favorite, and follow. Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-Lucy :)**


	4. Authors note

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update in forever! I have just been so busy lately. My schedule is packed. I hope to be able to update ASAP! Thanks for your support and stay awesome! **

**-Lucy :)**


End file.
